35 Themes: Holiday Love
by Sailor Raspberry
Summary: 35 holiday themed drabbles written for the UsakoMamoru third year anniversary challenge. Stop on in for some brief UsaMamo love.
1. Family

Week 1A. Family  
Sailor Raspberry  
325 words

It was the sun that slanted in from the window that coaxed her from sleep. She stretched, fingers balled into little fists as she pressed her face deeper into a pillow. And as she yawned, one pale hand anchored towards the other side of the bed.

Her fingertips met smooth, cool silk, and through the hazy fog of sleep, she realized that she was alone.

At first, she was annoyed. She had grown accustomed to waking up with someone next to her, whether it a cat, or her husband. And not even Luna bothered to stay.

But then the irritation subsided into a calm, tingling contentment, because she knew that he was never far away. So, with a mewl, she rolled over the side of the bed and fell to the floor. Her forehead clunked against the carpet, and as she yawned, her eyes peeked out from beneath a mass of hair.

Underneath the bed sat a box, wrapped in pink paper and curling ribbons. Her eyebrows rose, and as she tugged it out, she fell onto her bottom, giving the gift a vigorous shake near her ear.

At that moment, someone pushed through the doorway, tray of food balanced on one outstretched palm and newspaper grasped in the other. He paused, glanced at the empty bed, and then his eyes fell to the floor.

His lips tugged up in what looked like a smile. "Good morning."

Usagi looked up at him, and then down at the gift. Her forehead crinkled. "What's this?"

Mamoru placed the tray at the foot of the bed and dropped the newspaper beside it, settling himself down next to her. "A thank you."

Usagi looked at him, confusion still evident in her eyes. "For what?"

The sun etched its way farther into the sky, and as the warmth of summer seeped in through an open window, Mamoru bent his head to kiss the curve of his wife's stomach. "For everything."

**Upcoming Holiday Themes:**

Week 1: Holidays  
a. Family  
b. Friends  
c. Food  
d. Visiting  
e. Picnic  
f. Vacation  
g. Celebration

Week 2: Christmas  
a. Presents  
b. Carols  
c. Christmas Tree  
d. Church  
e. Snow  
f. Star  
g. Angel

Week 3: Valentine's Day  
a. Hearts  
b. Flowers  
c. Love  
d. Decorations  
e. Dance  
f. Pink  
g. Jewelry

Week 4: New Year's Eve  
a. Wine  
b. Toast  
c. Champagne flutes  
d. Streamers  
e. Midnight  
f. Party  
g. Resolutions

Week 5: Halloween  
a. Costume  
b. Ghost  
c. Pumpkin  
d. Tricks  
e. Treats  
f. Scared  
g. Graveyard


	2. Friends

Week 1B: Friends  
Sailor Raspberry  
340 words

"We're friends, right?"

The question took Mamoru by surprise. His hand paused, halting the cup's trip to his mouth. An eyebrow rose as he peered over at her. "Friends?"

Usagi nodded, swinging her feet back and forth against the stool's leg. "Yes, friends. I want to know."

Mamoru slanted his body to look at her fully. "I suppose you could call us that." He placed the cup back on the countertop, refolding the creases of his newspaper. "Is there any particular reason you're asking me?"

Usagi had the dignity to blush, twirling a pigtail between her fingers. It took her a moment to come up with something to say. "Summer is close, and I want to start fresh."

At his questioning gaze, she fidgeted around in her chair. "I'm going to get out of school soon, and we're going to go on vacation and everything. And I want us to be... not mean to each other when I come back. I want to start fresh."

Mamoru picked up his cup again and took a meaningful sip. "So I can't make fun of you anymore?"

She perked, glad to see he was catching on to the idea. "No, you can't. No more 'Odango-atama' and making fun of my grades and stuff. Because that would be mean and that's... mean."

His mouth twisted into a smile. "But I like calling you Odango. It suits you so well."

Her nose crinkled, and she wondered if she was supposed to be flattered or annoyed with the comment.

Mamoru sighed, pushing away his cup and standing. "Alright, I agree." He expended his hand. "Deal."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Usagi jumped up and flung her arms around his neck, squeezing tight. "This is great! Wonderful!" She jumped away and twirled toward the door. "See you tomorrow... Friend!" With a brief waggling of eyebrows, she beamed a grin at him and disappeared through the doors.

Mamoru blinked, drawing back his hand and lifting it to scratch his neck. "Friends, indeed." He sat back down, unfolded his newspaper, and smiled.


	3. Food

Week 1C. Food  
Sailor Raspberry  
361 words

It was an odd sensation, what he was feeling. Indescribable because, as he watched her laugh and smile and talk merrily with her family members in the kitchen, his heart swelled dangerously, and he feared it would burst and love would flood into his veins.

He was quite surprised, actually, to see Usagi draped in an apron with flour smudged on her nose and a wooden spoon in her hand. And he was shocked, watching with a wince, when Ikuko let her make the dessert.

But she looked pleased with herself, slicing up apples with such care that her eyes shone with the effort. And he continued to wince, praying silently every time the knife came just a half-inch short of her finger.

Kenji came up beside him, offering a glass of wine. The Christmas tree blinked behind him, standing tall and proud. "Don't worry about her," he alleged, sipping from his glass generously. "She can be quite the cook when she puts her mind to it."

Mamoru smiled, fingering the ring on his finger. "I certainly hope so."

Kenji patted him on that back. "You've been one of her test subjects, haven't you?"

Mamoru blanched, memories of his wife's experiment meals pushing forward. "Please, don't remind me."

Kenji gave a bark of laughter, and Usagi looked over at them. The flour had spread to her cheek, too. She pursed her lips, placing the knife down and stomped over to them. "You aren't talking about me, are you?"

Mamoru smirked and smudged the dust from her nose. "Of course not, darling." He leant forward to kiss her forehead. "We were talking about your cooking."

Kenji sipped his wine again.

Usagi eyed them. "My cooking is not that bad! Everything turns out good the third time around!"

Mamoru gave her some sympathy and rubbed away the rest of the flour. "I know, I know, it's just the first and second experiments..."

Usagi smeared flour across his cheek. "Don't even say anything, if you know what's good for you!"

Mamoru laughed and snatched her hand, rubbing his lips across the sharp arc of her knuckles. She tasted like apples. "My lips are sealed."


	4. Visiting

Week 1D. Visiting  
Sailor Raspberry  
553 words

"This is ridiculous." His breath fanned up around his face as the cold air nipped the tip of his nose. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and peered over at him. "Mamoru, don't be such a baby. You've met my grandmother before."

Mamoru clenched his jaw, digging a hand into the pocket of his trousers. "Yeah and that Christmas was as bad as your meatloaf."

She snorted, accepting the jab as she wound her arm through his. "I think she likes you. Don't worry about it."

He winced. "If you call hitting me on the head with a wooden spoon liking me, then yes, I agree."

Usagi batted the comment away, tugging him along a little quicker. "Her bifocals were faulty. It wasn't her fault she thought you were a spider."

They made their way up a path, ears and cheeks pink from the cold, and as a house loomed into view, Mamoru inhaled deeply. "You brought the fruitcake, right?"

She nodded and handed over the wrapped box, smiling as she dropped it into his open palm. "Her favorite."

He made a face as Usagi pushed the doorbell, tucking the cake beneath the crook of his arm. Behind the door, there was some shuffling, locks clicking, and when it finally opened, Grandma Tsukino stood there, eyes squinting up at them.

Usagi's smile was wide. "Grandma! Merry Christmas!"

Grandma Tsukino blinked, mouth puckering, eyes magnified behind her glasses. "Is that my little baby Usagi?" It took her a moment to register that, yes, it was her granddaughter. "Oh, it is! Come here and give Grandma a hug!"

Usagi willingly disentangled herself from Mamoru and squeezed her grandmother tight. "I hope you don't mind us stopping by for a visit. But with the family Christmas party coming up and all, Mamoru and I just wanted to have some time with you all alone!"

"Oh, of course I don't mind! Anything for my baby Usagi!" She paused, and her lips puckered up again. "But who is this Mamoru you're talking about? I don't remember a Mamoru."

Usagi laughed and scratched the back of her head. "He's my boyfriend, Grandma. Remember?"

Grandma Tsukino blinked slowly, peering over at Mamoru. "You're Mamoru?"

He flashed a distressed look over at Usagi, who only smiled and rocked back onto her feels. His mouth went dry. "Yeah, that would be me." And with a nervous laugh, he held out the parcel. "We brought you a fruitcake."

Grandma Tsukino took a wobbly step toward him. "So you're the one Kenji warned me about!"

Mamoru paled.

Usagi bit her lip to hold back a howl of laughter.

"You're too old for my Usagi; she's still just a little baby. It is absurd that she has a boyfriend!"

She did not look so entertained anymore. "Grandma! He is not too old for me! We're perfectly happy with each other!"

Grandma Tsukino waved her away. "Nonsense, Usagi. You've obviously been hanging around him too long! He's messing with your pretty little head! Now, don't go anywhere! I have to go find my wooden spoon." Then, without waiting for a reply, she scurried into the house.

Mamoru shot an exasperated look over at Usagi. "And you said she _likes _me?"

"She must have forgotten to take her medication. That's all."


	5. Picnic

Week 1E: Picnic  
Sailor Raspberry  
497 words

It was eleven in the morning, and she could not see the sun. It was hiding, she concluded silently, behind a jumble of dark, angry clouds that sparked with bolts of electricity.

She tightened her grip on the picnic basket.

It was then that the rain began to fall, quickly and without a purpose. They splattered against the window, and as she pressed one tiny palm against the glass, she watched mist gather around the edges of her fingers. The basket found its way to the floor.

Behind her, Mamoru shuffled around, and as he shambled through a drawer, lightning struck the ground and the electricity buzzed out.

The room plunged into a shadowed darkness, and though her skin crawled at that realization, she stepped around the basket and sank down onto the couch.

Mamoru felt his way over to her, stubbing his toe in the process, and settled himself beside her dejected, slumped form. He smiled at her, teasingly, and ran his fingers through her bangs. "What's the matter? The thunder too much?"

Usagi pouted and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "When I become queen, remind me to come up with something to control this weather. It is completely unorthodox." She pinched her face up as he draped a long arm around her shoulders. "I stole some of mom's chocolate cake for this and everything. Now we can't even have our picnic."

He chuckled, patting the hair between her odangos. Thunder split the sky in two. "Who said anything about not having one?"

Usagi pursed her lips and looked up at him. The rain continued to dance across the windowpane. A shadow darkened his cheekbones, casting a dark silhouette over the bridge of his nose. The blueness of his eyes had never looked so bright.

Mamoru smiled at her – that one tweaking of lips that he saved just for her – disentangled himself from around her neck, and stood. Lightning struck, igniting the room in a blazing white light. His eyes found the basket.

Usagi reclined back and curled her legs up beneath her, watching as he shuffled about in his slippers, clearing off the coffee table and placing the basket neck to it. She watched as his long, slender fingers smoothed a red checkered tablecloth over the glass, leveling frisky bumps with patient movements. He caught her eye as he straightened, and with a wink, disappeared into the kitchen.

With one backward glance over her shoulder, she slipped to the carpet and peered beneath the wicker lid. Her stomach grumbled.

Thirty minutes later, after ten candles unearthed themselves and their meal was thoroughly eaten, Mamoru reached over and unwrapped a slice of cake.

He dipped his fork into the frosting, scooping up a good sized clump, and reached over to offer it to Usagi's smiling mouth.

Usagi blushed at such flattery, pleased with his ministrations. And as another smile bloomed across her face, she pushed the cake away and decided to taste his lips instead.


	6. Vacation

Week 1F: Vacation  
Sailor Raspberry  
373 words

Mamoru's stomach tumbled as he stepped through the small threshold and into the tight spaced, compacted coach class of the airplane. Behind him, Usagi bumped and bustled with her carry-on bags, smiling and greeting other passengers with a marvelous grin. She had been delighted when they finally settled on a trip overseas for vacation. Apparently, she still was.

He successfully located their seats, glad that he had not tripped over his own feet, or Usagi's, for that matter. She bumped into him as he stopped, and with a placid smile, she stood on the tip of her toes and pushed a bag into the overhead compartment.

She claimed the window seat, pulling up the blind and pressing her curious face against it. "This is amazing, Mamoru! Aren't you excited?" He nodded, though she did not see it, because she busied herself by searching for their luggage on the tram.

But he wasn't excited. He was nervous. Nauseous, even, because he had promised himself he wouldn't step foot onto a plane for the rest of his life. He had sworn to it.

And yet there he was, seatbelt buckled tight and hands sweaty as the flight attendant made her rounds.

He was shaking like a leaf.

Usagi was looking at him, eyes wide and face marred with the look of worry. "Mamoru," she whispered, raising one pale hand to touch his jaw. "Are you alright?"

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I'm fine. Peachy."

She read the lie as easily as a page out of a picture book.

Grasping his heated cheeks in both hands, she brought her forehead to his. "Mamoru," a stern, solid voice. His stomach knotted. "I want you to know that, no matter what, I'm here. Always."

He looked at her long and hard, breath fanning over her face as her eyes drank in his. The pilot's voice beeped over the intercom.

Usagi pulled back slowly, bringing a finger to his nose. "I love you."

A smile arced across his lips, and he bent his head away to kiss the tip of it. "Thank you."

Her own smile sparkled, and as she sat back, she snatched a hand out of his jacket.

He held it fiercely.


	7. Celebration

Week 1G: Celebration  
Sailor Raspberry  
621 words

She disappeared out onto the balcony, basking in the moonlight and resting her pale forearms on the rail.

Inside, the guests chattered and clinked glasses as the clock clicked down. Usagi twirled the stem of her glass between her fingers, watching as the thin golden liquid licked up the side.

Somehow, her sparkling cider turned sour in her mouth.

On the floor below, people cheered, and her expression pinched into revulsion. She could imagine all of their happy smiles as they prepared themselves for a New Year kiss. Usagi scoffed at the thought, and stomped a heeled foot. She did not like feeling lonely and jealous.

The squeaking of the glass door nearly sent her tumbling over the railing. She grabbed the iron and held tight, suddenly overwhelmed and nervous. Through the cold air, she felt him. Like she always did.

Mamoru leaned against the threshold, arms crossed and hand full with a glass of cider. He wore that crooked, cocky grin, dimples flashing in the darkness. Her heart pressed against her ribcage.

"Now, what would a pretty little girl like you be doing out here all alone?"

Usagi's cheeks flushed, embarrassed that his words flattered her a bit. Her jaw worked for something to say, but when nothing came, she settled for the thick silence.

His grin bloomed into a smile. "It's cold out here. Come inside?" He checked his watch. "Besides, there's only about two minutes let until midnight. Don't you want to see the New Year in with all your friends?"

She decided not to respond, because he was right. She should be in there with her friends, having fun. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. And she wasn't sure why.

Mamoru stepped over to her and sat back against the rail. When she peeked up at him, his eyes looked warm. Tender.

A new blush reddened her neck.

And the countdown began.

Her throat tightened as he flashed a mysterious grin at her, holding up his glass. She could see the stars reflecting in his eyes.

Below them, excited cheers flooded out an open window. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"Happy New Year!"

And then Mamoru kissed her, tender and soft and as sweet as the cider he had been drinking.

Her glass slipped from her fingers and landed with a twinkling crash, breaking into a thousand sparkling diamonds as she twined her arms around his neck. He pressed her against a sharp point on the railing and spanned a hand across her spine. She could only hope he wouldn't feel the tremors there.

Her head was swimming when he finally pulled away, misted breath mingled between their barely-brushing lips.

His smile was gentle. "Happy New Year."

Usagi gulped, searching his twinkling irises, looking for some sign of a joke, a trick. But she couldn't find one; all she saw was endless anecdotes of... of something. She couldn't think of the word.

Love, maybe?

He kissed her when she didn't respond, and her heart fluttered in tune with his. Fingers entangled with one blonde ponytail, and the sensation made her smile against his lips, delighted and bubbly. Just like the cider.

Mamoru pressed a flurry of kisses on the corner of her mouth, and then on the expanse of skin just below her jaw. His breath fanned over her ear as he spoke, "I've been waiting all year for an excuse to do that."

Usagi regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "All year?"

"All year."

She smiled, threading her fingers with his. "Well, come on, people might start to worry." And as she led him away, feet crunching over the broken shards of glass, she couldn't help but wonder why he had waited so long.


	8. Presents

Week 2A: Presents  
Sailor Raspberry  
636 words

Usagi fumbled for the tape dispenser, one palm pressed against the package while the other desperately felt across the countertop.

She hissed, retracting her hand as the tiny metal teeth bit into her pinkie. The wrapping paper unfolded.

A frustrated scream lodged itself into her throat, and with a scowl, she thumped her uninjured fist next to the still – still, after a half-hour of failed attempts – unwrapped present.

Fed up with her useless efforts, she placed her chin against the heel of her palm and flipped open the cover. A little smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she glimpsed over her baby picture. The pink ribbon in her one tuft of hair looked about as ridiculous as the chewed teddy bear at her side.

"You're hair looked as crazy then as it does now."

Usagi squealed and slammed the cover closed, pressing a hand against her heart. The first thing she saw was Mamoru's amused expression. "God," she breathed, face flushing red. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He laughed with a rueful shake of the head. "And I didn't succeed? What a pity."

"Oh, shut up." She shot him a glare as she slid back into her stool. "And go away, you're distracting me."

He waved the comment off. "What's all this for? Someone's birthday?"

"No," Usagi grabbed the tape and then gave another try at the paper. "My parents anniversary." She grunted, pressing an elbow down on the folded pieces and pulled at the tape. "I made this book for them, and all I have to do is wrap it." She pulled fiercely, but only succeeded in twining the tape around her thumb. "This is impossible! I just should've bought a bag!"

Mamoru chuckled, grabbing her wrist. "It's not as hard as it looks." And as he unwound the tape from her fingers, he scooted the album over to his side. "Watch."

Usagi flexed her fingers, cheeks pink and skin tingling. Mamoru poked his tongue out as he straightened the wrapping paper and checked to make sure the endings met. "Well, at least you measured correctly."

She grumbled and folded her arms. It wasn't a surprise that he was so talented at this art. His fingers were so long, he could probably do origami, too.

"Can you pass me the tape?"

Usagi obliged and handed it over. His fingers brushed hers as he grabbed it.

He folded carefully, creases straight and tape just the right length. She raised an eyebrow as he spun the present around to start on the other side. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Mamoru glanced at her for a brief moment before lowering his gaze back down. "Nope. I'm as good as they come."

She snorted, leaning across the counter to watch from a better angle. "Be careful, if you brag any more your head will blow up."

He rolled his eyes and placed the last piece of tape on. One arm extended to offer the gift. "Here, I'll even let you tell them you wrapped it."

Usagi grabbed it and pressed it to her chest. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat there, letting the awkward silence stretch out between them. They looked anywhere but at each other.

"Well... I guess I should get going." Usagi stood, but hesitated, rocking back on her heels. Her eyes locked with Mamoru's.

He fiddled with an extra strap of wrapping paper, holding her gaze for a moment. He quickly averted it.

"Do you know how to make origami?"

A smirk pulled at his lips as he looked back up at her. "Yeah."

"Cool."

There was another beat of silence. "Do you want me to teach you something?"

Usagi placed the album on the counter and plopped back onto her stool. "Teach away."


	9. Carols

Week 2B: Carols  
Sailor Raspberry  
393 words

She padded down the hallway, yawning and scratching her sleepy eyes. In front of her, a butler led her down a dwindling staircase and out onto the landing.

Serenity squinted against the mid-morning sun that angled in through a window, running deft fingers through a tangle of blonde hair. "What is all this about again?"

The butler looked over his shoulder, pulling to a stop in front of the doors. "I think you should find out for yourself, Your Highness."

She pursed her lips and stepped around him. "Alright then, as long as it's not an assassinator." There was a pause, and she laughed. "You're allowed to laugh, you know. I mean, come on, an assassinator? That's hilarious!"

The butler gave a dry laugh for good measure. "You're truly a comedic, Your Highness."

"Thank you."

She flashed a big, shining smile his way, gripped the crystalline handles and pulled open the doors.

"Merry Christmas, Queen Serenity!"

Serenity yelped and stumbled backwards, grabbing her butler's arm for support. In the threshold stood ten beaming carolers, faces bright and pink against the cold weather. They shifted, flipped open a page in their books, and began to sing.

"Oh," Serenity pressed a frail hand to her heart, eyes wide as the citizens before her glowed in their own spirit.

She couldn't recall the last time she had even muttered a Christmas carol.

But she allowed them to finish, cherishing their powerful, tuneful voices, and she felt herself melt inside. She loved to sing Christmas carols.

The song sputtered and died off, and Serenity pressed her hands against her chest, "That was just wonderful. Truly wonderful." Then, turning to the man at her side, she whispered, "Have some hot chocolate put together for them. I'll be right back."

He was about to question her motives, but his expression flopped into a wince as she took off.

"Endymion!"

Serenity disappeared down a hallway, and there was a second of awkward silence. The carolers looked around as they were ushered into the castle. Someone coughed, another hummed a tune, while all the others simply stared in a wondering amazement at the luxury of being inside a castle.

And then there was a grunt, a crash, and an amused chuckle.

"Yes, dear?"

The guests shared confused glances.

"What are you still doing in your pajamas? Get dressed, we're going caroling!"


	10. Christmas Tree

Week 2C: Christmas Tree  
Sailor Raspberry  
468 words

"Small Lady! No, that one goes there!" Serenity, draped in her ruffling winter robe and wearing a big, shining smile, grabbed the ornament from her waddling daughter's hand and placed it on a stray branch. "There, much better."

Behind them, Endymion unfolded the morning's newspaper and sipped from a steaming cup of coffee. He smiled at the two, watching as they fumbled through the boxes of ornaments.

Outside, it began to snow.

Chibi-usa, little pink ringlets bobbing, bounced over to the window and pressed her tiny fingers against the glass, eyes wide as she marveled at the big tumbling snowflakes. Serenity laughed, plucked her hands away and used the edge of her robe to smudge away the sticky fingerprints.

Endymion stood, placed his coffee on a table, refolded his newspaper, and approached the tree slowly. Serenity had insisted that they cut one down, and he was glad that he agreed. There was something about the fresh, clean-cut scent of an evergreen that appealed to him.

A small pile of green needles collected beneath the twining branches, and as he nudged it with his toe, one hand trailed to an ornament. It was heavy in his palm, flat and smooth, and as he tilted it towards the light, a grin quirked his lips.

It was a picture of Chibiusa receiving her first Christmas present.

"What are you smiling at?" Serenity appeared at his side, a struggling Chibiusa tucked beneath one pale arm. She was smiling up at him. "Our daughter is not that hilariously entertaining."

Endymion draped an arm over Serenity's shoulders and tweaked Chibiusa's nose. "It's nothing. I'm just happy."

She flashed him a questioning gaze, and as she handed the squabbling toddler over to his arms, she pressed a kiss to his temple. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. Now, shall we go play outside? Your daughter is dying to try on her new snowsuit."

Endymion's arm dipped to Serenity's waist, and as he buried his cheek into her hair, he caught the thin scent of pinecones. "Maybe later. I want to finish decorating first."

Serenity smiled and broke free of his grasp. "Alright, but I get to put the star on top."

"If you insist." Endymion shifted some ornaments aside and pulled out a particularly alluring one. He held it up for his wife to see. "Where do you think this one should go?"

Serenity felt her lips curve, because she simply adored this character of Endymion. "I don't know. You decide."

His face scrunched up in a way that made her laugh, and as he curled the string over a branch, she twined her arms around his neck. He flashed a puzzled look. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just so darn cute."

He flushed, mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out, but she only hugged him tighter.


	11. Church

Week 2D: Church  
Sailor Raspberry  
178 words

She trembled, gloved hands grasping the front of her heavy dress as she turned to face the man. The stained glass behind them cast wonderful ribbons of color across the floor and their bodies, and though the pews were empty, utterly deserted, she was filled to the brim with completeness.

Her heart skipped a beat as she met his eyes, and an unidentifiable happiness swelled within her chest. This man, so tall, so dark, so handsome, lifted the lace veil away from her tiny blushing face.

She shivered, delighted that he was looking at her with such admiration, such love. Her toes curled in pure joy as he bent his head, sent his dark hair tumbling, and she bit her cheek to hide a smile as his breath fanned over the pale skin of her cheek.

His lips barely brushed against hers before she was jolted awake.

Usagi tumbled from the bed in a mass of flailing arms and blankets, and as her windowpane shook with the persistent rumble of thunder, she sighed.

It was only a dream.


	12. Snow

Week 2E: Snow  
Sailor Raspberry  
369 words

She tilted to head up towards the gray, overcast sky, palms outstretched and face set with pure determination.

Snowflakes fell in twirling fat clusters, cluttering on the tips of her hair and curl of her eyelashes. Each time she felt the cool shock of a flake on her palm, she jumped and tried to press her nose into it.

Mamoru came to a slow stop when he finally spotted her, and with a curious arch of the brow, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and approached her. Around her, citizens loitered at the entrances of shops and clutched onto their bags. Christmas was just around the corner.

Usagi paid him no heed though, and as he paused directly in front of her, he cocked his head to the side and let a smirk slide onto his face. "Odango, what are you doing?"

She barely looked in his direction before her attention went back to the palm of her hand. "Catching snowflakes."

His forehead crinkled. "Why?"

A slow silence stretched out between them. Mamoru scratched the back of his head. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

Usagi flexed her fingers, watching as another flake melted against her skin. "I don't know. Until I can actually catch one."

Mamoru opened his mouth to explain that, no, she would probably not be able to catch one. But then he caught himself and watched, amusedly, as a particularly plump flake perched on the tip of her nose.

She crossed her eyes to look at it, and as it melted away, Mamoru felt something bubble inside him.

Usagi looked up as he began laughing, a rich, deep, pure sound, and she blinked, watching as he slapped a hand over his mouth. "What?" She lowered her hands to her side. "What's so funny?"

His lips twitched. "It's nothing." Then, after a bead of stillness, he added. "You are just too much sometimes."

She glowered and stomped her booted foot. But before she could get her rebuttal in, Mamoru pointed over his shoulder. "Do you want to go get some hot cocoa?"

Usagi regarded him with narrowed eyes. "Alright," she said slowly, taking a step toward him. "But only if you pay."


	13. Star

Week 2F: Star  
Sailor Raspberry  
266 words

Winter was, in her opinion, the absolute worst time to go stargazing. By mid December, the weather would turn nasty, threatening frostbite to anyone who dared travel outdoors after sunset.

But that never stopped her from trying.

Clad in her fleece nightgown and bunny slippers, she stole out onto the balcony, closing the door tightly behind her. The icy air nipped at the tip of her nose, and as her skin turned to gooseflesh, she tucked her hands beneath the crook of her elbows.

She squinted and rocked back on the balls of her feet, head angled up toward the sky. Though it was blanketed in wispy, gray clouds, she could still make out the milky glow of the moon.

The sliding glass door squeaked open behind her, and the exasperated sigh that could only be her husband's greeted her ears.

"Usako," she imagined him slumping against the door jam. "Come back inside. You're going to catch a cold."

She peeked over her shoulder at him before quickly refocusing it back upwards. "I will. I'm busy at the moment."

Mamoru approached her and tied his arms around her waist. "Then at least let me keep you warm."

Usagi giggled and touched a hand to his jaw. It was already stubbed with a five o' clock shadow.

He busied himself by nuzzling her neck, and as she settled back against his chest, shoulder shifting and head tilting to welcome his touch, she lifted her head to examine the sky.

The clouds parted, and the twinkling light of a galaxy's worth of stars welcomed her into their world.


	14. Angel

Week 2G: Angel  
Sailor Raspberry  
266 words

It was moments like these, as they lay curled against each other, legs entangled and fingers meeting across the sloping expanse of their bodies, that always made him wonder.

Her hair curled away from her neck and bowed into enchanting blonde spirals and whorls. And as her tiny hand sat flat against his chest, eyes closed and face buried against the arch of his shoulder, he was hit hard with realization.

Usagi shifted slowly, curving against in him one tranquil movement, and as the dusky light of the sinking moon washed over her skin, he caught a glimpse of her pure beauty.

"Angel," he murmured, so silent and so hushed that he was sure she wouldn't hear. But she stirred, lifted her head and didn't bother to brush away those few tendrils that found their way in front of her face. He tucked them away for her.

She stretched, fluttered her eyelashes, and collapsed back next to him. Her voice was soft, raw and undisturbed. "Did you say something?"

He tucked an arm beneath her head, and she shifted to accept it. "No, I was just admiring your beauty."

Her cheeks turned pink, and he smiled. After a moment of silence, she drew a piece of the covers up over her shoulders and propped herself up on one elbow. She kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful, too."


	15. Hearts

Week 3A: Hearts  
Sailor Raspberry  
215 words

Usagi peered over Mamoru's shoulder, bent into his ear and whispered, "What are you reading?"

He jumped, and she smiled as goose bumps danced across the nape of his neck. His eyes flickered up to hers. "Reading."

She nodded and draped her left arm over his shoulders. "About what?"

Mamoru twiddled with the page's edge and tried hard to ignore her tiny fingers as they played with tips of his hair. "It's a chronological study about the human heart that explains the-"

"The human heart." She repeated, placing her hand over the thumping rhythm beneath his skin. "Like this?"

He flipped the page. "Yes." Her fingers curled over the fabric of his shirt. "Usako?"

"Yes?"

"Could you leave me be? I've got to finish chapter ten by Thursday."

Usagi blinked. "Are you serious?" She released him and stood up. "You've been studying all week!"

Mamoru turned another page. "Finals are coming up, Usako, you know that."

She sniffed and turned away sharply. "Hearts my butt."

He waited, silently and deliberately, until the bedroom door snapped shut. Her intentions, though blatantly obvious and fraught, swept into the back of his mind. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and he head things to plan.

Pulling out the notebook beneath his textbook, he clicked open a pen and began writing.


	16. Flowers

Week 3B: Flowers  
Sailor Raspberry  
138 words

He loved the way her eyes lit up when he presented to her a fully bloomed, glistening red rose the moment she woke every day.

He loved the way she would clasp their hands together, despite the unpleasant prick of stray thorns, and bring the back of his hand to her cheek so she could catch the flower's scent.

He loved that she would break half the stem off and tuck the blossom behind her ear, beaming with a smile that sent his heart into a mad rhythm of beating. And when she pulled his lips down onto hers, his mind would thump with raw feeling.

He loved her, only her, everything about her, and when he found the chance to voice it, he was glad that the flower wasn't be the only thing she'd hold so dearly.


	17. Love

Week 3C: Love  
Sailor Raspberry  
278 words

"How would you define love?"

Mamoru, eyebrows perked, looked over at the girl beside him. He set his coffee mug back down. "It's kind of... Like... Well..." He paused and raked his mind for something to say. "I don't know."

Usagi grinned, and he was suddenly nervous.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." She relaxed back into the booth and tapped her fingernails on the tabletop. "That's why I'm going to help you."

Mamoru couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Help me with what, exactly?"

"I'm going to help you love."

He blinked, slowly, hoping that maybe he was just hallucinating. "Odango," he said, "I think you've finally lost your mind."

"No!" Her voice was roused with deliberation. "I haven't!" Then, with a thump of the fist, she was on her feet. "Do you love me?"

Mamoru choked, face burning crimson as he refocused his gaze on her wild blue eyes. His voice cracked. "Love you? Me?"

"See!" Usagi pointed a slender finger in his face. "You don't even know your own feelings!" With a heavy exhale, she flopped back down. "I think you need help my help."

He looked down, confused with the untamed beating beneath his ribcage, the burning on his cheeks, the wetness that gathered on his palms.

"Usagi," he murmured, clenching his fingers into tight fists. "What is love?"

She examined him carefully, and he was abruptly aware that her face was the same blushed tint as his.

"Love," she said slowly, folding her delicate hands in her lap, "is amazing..."

And he couldn't help but smile as she relayed what 'love' was.

Because maybe that's exactly what he felt.


	18. Decorations

Week 3D: Decorations  
Sailor Raspberry  
298 words

"Happy Birthday, Mamoru!"

Mamoru stopped, felt the arcade doors swoosh shut behind him, and slowly peeled off his winter gloves. The room was decorated in frivolous pinks and reds and twirling ribbons. There were balloons hovering to his left, and the floor sparkled with what looked like millions of glossy glitters.

And then he spotted Usagi, smack-dab in the middle of this atrocity. He took a hesitant step forward. "My birthday?"

She beamed up at him and nodded. Over her shoulder, a group of friends covered their mouths.

"I didn't know you were born on Valentine's Day! That's so romantic!" She swooned, and danced into his arms for a birthday hug.

Mamoru hugged back as amiably as he could, and though he rather liked that she was so close, so close, his mind itched with exasperation. "Odango?"

She pulled back and dusted off her pleated skirt. He was egotistically pleased to see that her cheeks were a dazzling shade of pink. "Yes?"

"Today isn't my birthday."

She blinked, and he could see that some stray glitters had gathered in her eyelashes. "What?"

Mamoru gave a weak smile. "My birthday's in August."

Her mouth parted in slow realization. "Your birthday's in August?"

"Yes."

In one of the corners, a balloon popped. She barely flinched. Her friends were slowly inching towards the exit.

"So I spent hours decorating for a party that was for nobody?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Looks like it."

At first, she looked angry, very angry. And then the wildness in her eyes saturated until they overflowed with tears. His face grew contorted with shock. "Odango," he said with a tinge of guilt. "We can pretend it's my birthday, if you want."

The tears were gone. "Really?"

He sighed, watched her excitement grow. "If it'll make you stop crying."


	19. Dance

Week 3E: Dance  
Sailor Raspberry  
152 words

They had been in a lot of situations, many of them cynical, a few contemptuous, and on a good day, compelling.

None of them, at all, had turned into awkward.

They had barely been dating for a month before a chance came about and beckoned them to the dance floor. Though it was dark, and though there was music loud enough to drown out the wild beating of their hearts, they couldn't push past the insecurities and conscience thoughts.

When they discovered a grasp that suited them and their fluttering hearts, the silence stretched and curved into anxiety.

She stepped on his foot. He pulled out a strand of her hair. They both stumbled over the other, faces pink with embarrassment, and when the song finally ended, their relief was painfully palpable.

But they knew, as he led her away for a cup of punch, it wouldn't be better any other way.


	20. Pink

Week 3F: Pink  
Sailor Raspberry  
258 words

"Is it sharp?"

"No."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Can it be picked up?"

"No." Usagi smiled. "You only have two more questions left."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Odango, how do you expect me to win a game of twenty questions if almost all of your answers have been no?"

Usagi crossed her arms. "That's not my problem. You're the one who agreed to play with me."

Mamoru scowled. "Does it grow?"

"No."

He slammed a fist onto the counter. "I give up! What's the answer?"

She grinned and rocked back farther into her seat. "Pink."

His jaw went slack. "Pink? As in the color?"

"Yeah!"

"How the heck is that supposed to be a thing? It's a color! There's no way I could have won!"

Usagi slapped his shoulder. "I like my milkshakes extra thick with extra whipped cream and four cherries, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mamoru shoved a hand through his hair. "But pink? Why pink?"

She propped her chin onto the heel of her palm. "It's my favorite color."

He gagged. "That's disgusting."

"Whatever. I bet when we get older and get married, you're going to buy me a pink wedding ring."

Mamoru blinked.

Usagi paled, and then flushed bright red. She stumbled over words. "Hy... Hypothetically speaking." With a forced, nervous laugh, she scratched the back of her head. "There's no way I'd marry a big buffoon like you."

He tapped his fingers against the counter, and decided not to battle his own blush. "So, a pink wedding ring, huh?"


	21. Jewelry

Week 3G: Jewelry  
Sailor Raspberry  
208 words

He liked to buy her pretty things. Shoes and gowns and necklaces and all shorts of dwindling strings and laced fabrics. If he could, he'd give her the world.

Once, someone had said that he was spoiling her, bending to her whim. He had laughed, amusedly, because he didn't mind if he spent a wallet stuffed with cash on buying her the daintiest dress in town or an extremely expensive ring. Because he knew that if he did, her eyes would light up and her cheeks would burn bright pink and he knew that it was because he had made her happy.

But then, one day, as they sat, sprawled out lazily on his couch, she leaned against him and whispered, "I like us just like this, Mamo-chan. Just you and me and nothing else."

His mind clicked then; realization melted his heart into a throbbing, warm liquid. Though she enjoyed receiving those pretty things he bought, she only accepted them because they were coming from him. It was an odd revelation, something that he couldn't quite comprehend. But there she was, directly beside him, with a glowing face and a glint in her eye that told him what she was really feeling.

The thought made him smile.


	22. Wine

Week 4A: Wine  
Sailor Raspberry  
276 words

She tipped her head back and drained the rest of her beverage. Her eyes were glassy and cheeks a startling shade of red. Her odangos were beginning to unravel and she tripped over her own feet every two steps.

Placing her wine glass down on the nearest table, Usagi stumbled over to Mamoru and tied her arms messily around his neck. "Hey."

He smiled, patted her head, and tried to not flinch as she squeaked out a burp. "How are you enjoying the party?"

She sighed and blew a few stray bangs away from her eyes. "I think it's going good."

Mamoru furrowed a brow for her amusement. "You think?"

"Yeah," she bent forward and kissed the wrinkles in his forehead until they smoothed out. "I don't really remember what happened after Rei got me my... fifth cup of wine. Or was it sixth?" She scrunched up her face and thought for a minute. "I don't remember that either. How much more time until midnight?"

"About five minutes."

"Oh." She pulled away. "I'm going to go get more wine."

Mamoru caught her wrist. "If you do, you won't make it."

Usagi tugged her arm a few times and, when he didn't relent, decided to try and drag him along with her. "Yes, I will. I promise."

He guessed by the way she yawned and nearly ate carpet that she was wrong. "I think you should sit down." Then, with one good tug, he dragged her back to his arms. "Now come on, we can watch T.V. or something."

But by the time they made it to the couch, she had already passed out against his shoulder.


	23. Toast

Week 4B: Toast  
Sailor Raspberry  
295 words

A very important, yearly conference was approaching. It was tradition – at least, it had been for the past hundred or so years – that the Neo-King and Neo-Queen host a place for all the prime ministers and governors and people of the sort to discuss issues across the land.

And as much as the two royals loved getting together with old friends and talking about worldly events, they both highly disliked one thing.

Giving the annual opening toast.

Each year, every year, they forced themselves to stand in front of a group of people and talk about peace and tranquility and world happiness. The repetition of it all made them sick.

And every year, they squabbled and fought over whose turn it was.

They could never come to a conclusion, no matter what they did. Rock, paper, scissors. Video games. Thumb wrestling.

Once, they even had Mercury set up a virtual battle field so they could duke it out. But it had failed miserably and ended in charred hair and a smoke-clogged castle.

"Here's an idea." Mars said as she rested her chin against the heel of her palm. "Why don't the two of you both give the toast, and spare the rest of us the trouble."

Endymion unbuttoned his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves. "Absolutely not." Across the dinner table, Serenity stuffed the rest of her mashed potatoes into her mouth. "We'll have to settle this the old fashioned way." And then, while his wife dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin, he picked up his plate and dumped his peas down the front of her dress.

Serenity jaw fell open, and with an angry flush, she took her half-glass of red wine and dumped it on his pants.

It was war.


	24. Champagne Flutes

Week 4C: Champagne Flutes  
Sailor Raspberry  
320 words

She held the glass up against her nose and watched as the world curved and shifted into blurry images.

She pulled it away, and her vision snapped back to normal.

The process was repeated a few more times before boredom set in and she shoved the flute onto the counter. Her mother was busy at the stove, her father was outside sharing a rare cigar with her grandfather, and she wasn't quite sure where her brother had snuck off to.

Stealing past her gossiping aunts and uncles who were too preoccupied with some football game, she grabbed the phone and settled herself on at the foot of the stairway.

"Mamo-chan!" She wailed as soon as he picked up. "Where are you? Everything here is so boring and I can't even drink yet because it'll be my first taste of alcohol ever and you said that you wanted to be there because you said that it'd be really-."

"Hold on. Who is this? What the heck is a 'Mamo-chan'?"

Usagi's face flushed. The doorbell rang. "I'm so sorry! I must have dialed the wrong number. I'm sorry! You must think I'm really-."

"Hey, toots, forget about it. Tell that Mamo-chan I said hi."

She clicked the off button at the sound of the dial tone. Someone had opened the door.

Mamoru stood in front of her seated form and raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

Usagi held out her hands and he pulled her up. "I have no idea, but he says hi."

He moved to reply, but she silenced him with a kiss. "Let's get some champagne. I could really use it." She dragged him through the living room and back into the kitchen. When he had himself a fine glass of wine and she retrieved her own, they tied their arms together and held the rims to their lips.

"Bottoms up."

Usagi looked incredulous. "What's that supposed to mean?"


	25. Streamers

Week 4D: Streamers

Sailor Raspberry

201 words

She had walked in, smiling and pretty and as cute as they come. And as much as he simply enjoyed admiring her from afar, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease.

He sauntered up, hands pocketed and eyes filled with a mirthless humor. "What, exactly, is in your hair, Odango?" He plucked at one of her pigtails, examined it, and smiled when she snapped around to face him.

"Don't rip them! I spent hours putting them in," she glowered up at him and smoothed down one of the rumbled pieces of papers tied through her hair. "And they're streamers, you dummy." She sent him a look that probably meant the conversation was terminated.

But he wasn't the type of guy to step down.

"And what, pray tell, possessed you to put them on your head?" He fell into step beside her as she strode towards the counter.

Usagi clenched her fists and tilted her chin. "Today is New Years Eve, and I've dressed up. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It's given me a free chance to pick on you, and I'm rather fond of doing that."

Usagi rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "That was the point."


	26. Midnight

Week 4E: Midnight  
Sailor Raspberry  
174 words

They had vowed, from the moment their hearts decided to beat as one, that they would always be with one another, see one another, never, ever fall out of love with one another. And as the ties between the Moon and Earth grew thinner, they put their promises and love to the test.

It was decided, on her first trip to his kingdom, that they would see each other on the first minute of the day. Every day, even if they had to travel to the next galaxy.

The stroke of midnight changed the world. The gardens they kissed in became sacred. The lakes they drifted in turned revered. The grounds they danced across, draped in each others arms, made their hearts thrum just a bit faster.

The names, Endymion and Serenity, they had carved on their tree of eternity remained hidden on the lands of Earth. But they knew, no matter how many times midnight would come and go, they would remain together, minds and hearts and souls, until the end of time.


	27. Party

Week 4F: Party  
Sailor Raspberry  
164 words

The television was the only light that filled the living room. Re-runs of the day's previous news cast played, and as they both stared blankly at the screen, their hands entwined over the couch cushions.

"That was the worst party I've ever been to."

Mamoru laughed dryly and tilted his head back to watch the ceiling fan twirl. "It started to get good. Your grandfather took his toupee off and started dancing on the kitchen table. But by then you were passed out on the floor."

Usagi laughed and fiddled with the golden wedding band on his ring finger. "I hardly got any sleep yesterday. Could you blame me?"

"No, not really."

She lifted his hand and scooted closer. "We could have our own party, if you want."

He mumbled something and rested his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and kissed his jaw.

But, before she could muster up a reply, they were already asleep.


	28. Resolutions

Week 4G: Resolutions  
Sailor Raspberry  
417 words

"Usako, honey!" Mamoru called from their closet. "Where's my red tie?"

Usagi poked her head out of the bathroom, hair twisted up in a towel. "Did you check under my shoe rack?"

"Yes."

"How about in the top drawer of the jewelry box?"

"Yes."

She tapped her lip. "Your underwear drawer?"

"Yes, I even looked in yours, too."

Usagi sighed and made her way over to him. "Here, let me look." She elbowed him out of the way. He took a step back and watched as she rummaged through all the clothes hangers.

About ten seconds later, she emerged from his trouser section, but instead of bearing a red tie, she held an old, dusty book. "Oh my god."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked up at him, eyes bright. "This is my diary from middle school! Can you believe it?" She laughed and strode past him. "I haven't seen this since I moved in here. I wonder what I wrote."

He followed her over to the bed, and as she flipped open to a page, she skimmed it and hooted with amusement. "I wrote about that time my shoe hit your head. Look." She held it up to his face. "I even drew a diagram."

Mamoru plucked the book out of her grasp and flipped through the pages. "I wonder what else you've written about me." He looked over at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Probably about how handsome and heroic I was."

She snorted. "You wish."

He paused at a particularly amusing page. "New Year resolutions, huh?" He read the first one. "You wanted to grow your own apple tree? I bet that worked out great."

Usagi snarled. "I was young and had big dreams. There's nothing wrong with that."

Mamoru poked his tongue out. "You wanted to make me fall so hopelessly in love with you that I'd buy you milkshakes every day?"

Her eyebrows went up. "Did I really write that? Goodness, I was really sappy back then."

He nodded his agreement. "I know. Motoki gave you them free every day." He paused and kissed her temple. "I would have bought them for you anyway, though."

Usagi smiled and leaned into him. "Yeah, yeah. You probably would have gotten me an extra cherry too, right?"

"You bet."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then why didn't you?"

"You didn't ask."

Usagi slapped his shoulder. "You're still a jerk, you know that?"

Mamoru poked her side, provoking a delighted giggle. "Yes, but I'm your jerk."


	29. Costume

Week 5A: Costume  
Sailor Raspberry  
380 words

She huffed, lifted a bandaged hand to wipe sweat from her forehead, and sat back. In front of her, the sewing machine purred to a stop.

Endymion, dressed only in his pajama bottoms, stopped beside her. "Is it done?"

Serenity rested her head against his side. "I've been working on it since five a.m. yesterday. It had better be done."

He laughed, resting a cool hand against her cheek. "I'm sure it'll look fantastic. She'll love it."

She turned blue eyes up to his face. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Serenity nodded, drew in a deep breath. "Alright. Bring her in." Endymion gave her a quick kiss on the crown of her head before heading towards the door. Exhaling, she fiddled with the needle, ripped some threads with her teeth, and with a nervous sigh, lifted the fabricated dress to examine it.

"Mommy!" Chibi-usa darted underneath her father's legs, through the threshold, and up to her mother. "Is that my costume?"

Serenity smiled and ruffled the dress around. "Do you like it?"

Chibi-usa nodded excitedly. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course! It is yours, after all."

She squealed, and from the doorway, Endymion flinched. He had hoped their daughter would acquire some of his gentler traits, but that anticipation went to naught. With a rueful, amused shake of the head, he made his way over. "Why don't you go get Minako to help put it on?"

Chibi-usa nodded and grabbed the dress. "I'll be right back."

He waited until she disappeared around the corner to grasp Serenity's waist. "She loves it."

Serenity smiled and tied her arms around his neck. "What a relief. I would have cried if she hated it."

Endymion shook his head, dipping his lips to her neck. "She loves everything you make for her. Even that green bean casserole."

She looked incredulous. "You didn't?"

"Of course I did. You make it, I love it."

Serenity silently decided to let his fib slide. "You know, Chibi-usa won't be back for at least an hour. It's only eleven, and Minako sleeps like a rock until noon."

Endymion chuckled and touched his forehead to hers. "You amaze me."

She gave a gentle smile. "I know."

"I love you."

Serenity kissed him. "I love you, too."

"I know."


	30. Ghost

Week 5B: Ghost  
Sailor Raspberry  
547 words

The arcade was silent. Eerily so. And though the moon provided a dim, milky glow as it slanted in from the window, the room remained shadowed and uncanny.

Mamoru came back out of the kitchen with a pile of plastic cups and a bottle of soda. On the floor, to the left of the game machines, sat Usagi, pale in the darkness and wearing what looked like a smile as she chatted amiably with her four friends.

He settled himself back down and passed the bottle to Makoto. Usagi peered over at him. "Where did Motoki go?"

Mamoru shrugged easily. "Said he had to use the bathroom. He'll be back."

Usagi sipped from the cup that Ami handed her and stretched out her legs. "So, would someone please explain to me what exactly we're doing at the arcade in the middle of the night?"

Rei picked a piece of lint from her skirt. "Motoki's always bragging that this place is haunted. And we've decided to prove him wrong."

"It'll be fun," Minako linked her fingers together. "But can you imagine if it really was haunted?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "This place isn't even old enough to be haunted a ghost. Cheap toilet paper, yes. But a ghost?"

Makoto moved to reply, but then, from somewhere near the back of the arcade, something toppled over with a bang. Everybody froze, hearts skipped a beat.

"What was that?" Usagi squeaked, knuckles white as she gripped her cup. "Was it the... The ghost?"

"Be serious, Odango. It was probably just-."

She screamed, throwing her cup down and scrambling over towards him. Soda sloshed over the tiles and congregated into a sticky puddle. "Something just pulled my hair." Mamoru leaned back as she squeezed her way between him and Makoto. "The ghost just touched me."

"It did not."

She turned terrified eyes toward him. "It did. I felt it."

He sighed. "It's obviously your overactive imagination. There's no such things as-."

A hand grabbed Usagi's arm.

She screamed.

Mamoru grabbed her waist and pulled her away. By the time he had her securely tucked against his chest, she was blubbering nonsense and grabbling for the fabric of his shirt to hold on to.

The lights flicked on, a camera flashed, and they jumped apart.

"Motoki!" Usagi wailed, swiping her damp cheeks. "It was you?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"You were the one who knocked something over?"

He nodded.

"You were the one who pulled my hair?"

He nodded.

"You were the one who grabbed me arm?"

He nodded again and waved the camera around. "It wasn't my idea. But I decided to play along."

She glowered, and stomped a foot. "What were you guys trying to prove? That you could scare me half to death?" There was a tug on her pant leg, and she glared harder. "Really. You guys can stop playing now."

Everyone looked at her, confused. "Stop playing what?"

Another tug on her pants. "Stop pretending to be a ghost. It's over now."

"Usagi," Ami said quietly, "we aren't doing anything."

She looked over at Mamoru. "Knock it off."

He held up his hands. "I'm not doing anything either."

Someone tugged her sleeve.

Usagi spun around. Nobody was there.

They couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	31. Pumpkin

Week 5C: Pumpkin  
Sailor Raspberry  
353 words

He had said that she should visit Earth on the thirty-first of October. He said that she should dress up, and that he would take her out.

So she spent all morning preparing her outfit. A dainty little dress that ruffled out at the waist and curbed to an end at her knees. Venus said she looked like a pixie.

But when Endymion spotted her, he laughed. "What are you wearing?"

She made a show of looking affronted. "A pixie dress. Don't I look nice?" Just for him, she gave a small twirl. When she came to a stop, she placed a hand on her hip. "And what, exactly, are you supposed to be?"

He winked. "A prince." Grasping her delicate little pixie hand, he pulled her over to him and handed her a woven basket. "Come on, the night awaits us."

Serenity kept close to Endymion the entire time. She refused to go up to houses by herself. Thus, as he led her to and from the pathways, he had to endure the surprised expressions of townspeople as they rushed out what they deemed appropriate introductions and dumped candy into his lady's basket.

As they walked away from the most recent home, Serenity grabbed his arm, eyes wide. "Endymion," she breathed, shaking him furiously. "What is that atrocious thing?"

He followed her pointing finger to the house across the street where a jack o' lantern sat. "That's a pumpkin."

"What's a pumpkin?"

Endymion looked down at her. "You don't have pumpkins on the moon?"

She shook her head. "Why is it so ugly?"

He shrugged. "Some town folk think carving pumpkins like that will make feasible bad spirits stay away."

Serenity scrunched up her nose. "You Earth people are really weird."

He shrugged the comment off. "At least we have pumpkins here."

"Why would we want those hideous things on the moon?"

"Because they make really good pumpkin pie."

Serenity perked. "Really? Maybe I should invest in my very own pumpkin stash." She licked her lips. "Pies are my favorite."

Endymion laughed and tugged her closer. "You're quite the odd one, Serenity."


	32. Tricks

Week 5D: Tricks  
Sailor Raspberry  
203 words

Usagi sat behind the counter, listening and waiting silently until the right moment came about.

Motoki stood to her left, chatting with someone. His hand moved to the end of the counter. Anticipation built up in her stomach.

A spoon dropped, and without a moment's hesitation, she shot up and fired.

"Usagi! Wait!"

Whipped cream shot out from the can and splattered across Rei's face, matting her bangs down and covering her eyes. She began shrieking and stumbled backwards, shielding her head with two cross-linked arms.

Air sputtered out, and the cream died down. Rei's fangs were bared and glinting as she wiped the frothy mess from her face.

Motoki rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I told you to wait."

Usagi flushed with embarrassment and handed Rei a napkin. "But you dropped the spoon! That was supposed to be the signal!"

"Signal for what?" Mamoru sat down in his usual stool and swiveled around to look at Rei. "What happened to you?"

She glowered. "Usagi happened." And with a growl, she stomped off towards the bathroom.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and looked at the empty can sitting on the counter. "Do I want to know?"

Motoki shook his head. "No, not really."


	33. Treats

Week 5E: Treats  
Sailor Raspberry  
319 words

Usagi pulled open the closet door and shuffled inside. "Mamo-chan!" She called, ripping clothes off the hangers. "Which outfit do you like better?"

He barely looked up from his book. "Depends on who you're wearing it for."

She sighed, exasperatedly, and reappeared with two sundresses. "The girls and I are treating ourselves out, and I want to look pretty."

Mamoru sat farther back into the pillows and peered at the choices over the rim of his glasses. "I'd go with the pink one. You've always looked nice in pink." She pulled her nightgown over her head and slipped the dress on. "What do you have planned?"

Usagi shrugged and opened the jewelry box to look at some earrings. "Mani-pedis. Do you want to come?"

He made a face as she held an earring up to her lobe.

"Fine. Don't come." She paused, and smiled. "We're also thinking about getting a massage. Won't that be fun?"

Mamoru glowered. "I don't think so. I can give you a massage here."

"But that's not the same."

"You're right. It's better."

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. Mamoru stood to his feet and stretched.

"You know, Mamo-chan, I think I deserve a professional massage. It's been such a – Oh!" She dropped the earrings and froze. "What are you doing?"

He pulled her back against him and kissed her neck. "Proving that a masseuse isn't needed to make my wife relaxed."

She squirmed as he pressed his lips to the dip of his shoulder. "The girls are going to be here soon."

"Pretend you're not home." He placed a hand over her stomach. "It'll be worth it. Promise."

Usagi gulped and watched his reflection as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "What about my mani-pedi? I've had that appointment for a month."

"Forget about that. By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember it."


	34. Scared

Week 5F: Scared  
Sailor Raspberry  
243 words

The first time she faced the infamous prince of Earth, she had expected him to be barbaric. A juvenile royal who had no merits or boundaries and knew nothing but how to be bad.

She had expected to feel some sort of fear. A quivering type of feeling that would rock her down to the bones.

But when she stumbled out from between the tall oak trees and into his chest, he laughed a deep, joyous laugh, a sound that made her heart flip, and stooped into a bow.

"And who might this beautiful lady be?"

She wasn't afraid, not even in the slightest. Instead, she was intrigued. By his voice, it's deep baritone and the tinge of sarcasm. By his looks, and the way his cheekbones arched and the way his eyes shone a dazzling shade of blue against the sunlight. By him, simply him, and everything about him.

"Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom."

His name was Endymion. A handsome name that suited him perfectly.

He held out a tunic-covered arm. "Would you care to take a stroll with me, Princess Serenity?"

And as they started their stroll through his kingdom's private gardens, she couldn't help but blush.

There was something about this man, despite his misleading demeanor, that made her insides react. In a good way, she knew, because as he plucked up a rose and pressed it into her palm, he made her feel extraordinary.


	35. Graveyard

Week 5G: Graveyard  
Sailor Raspberry  
276 words

Mamoru shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and watched his wife squirm. "What's the matter, Usako?"

She tore her eyes away from the television screen to look at him. "The girl in this movie is such an idiot." Her eyes flicked back forward. "Even I know not to go in that dumb graveyard."

Her breathing was heavy, filled with nerves. Mamoru sat back and decided to tease. "You look petrified."

Usagi clenched her jaw. "I'm not. It's just that..." She jumped was a zombie hand grabbed the girl's ankle. "She's such a-." Usagi yelped when Mamoru's hand snatched her own leg. "Don't do that." A hand fluttered to her chest. "You know I hate these kinds of movies."

"I know. I just can't help it."

She stared hard at the television and hoped it didn't look like she was trembling. The girl was dragged down beneath the grave.

"Mamo-chan." She squeaked, covering her eyes as a toe was gnawed off.

He sighed and lifted up an arm. "Come here."

She dove for the protective cover he provided, knocking the bowl of popcorn over in the process. "I hate these movies."

"That's why we're watching it."

Usagi looked up at him, confused.

Mamoru tightened his grip on her. "So I have a reliable excuse to hold you."

She glowered. "That's mean."

"Fine, then go sit by yourself. I think she's about to have her ear ripped off."

Usagi wailed and buried her head into his chest.

Mamoru smiled and rubbed her arm. He had an excuse to hold her anytime he wanted; she was his wife, after all.

But she didn't need to know that.


End file.
